Gowns and Glass Slippers
by ILoveAuslly101
Summary: What if Ally was Cinderella, Kira and Brooke were the ugly stepsisters, Trish is Buttons, Dez is the fairy godfather and Austin is Prince Charming. An Auslly Cinderella Story
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Austin and Ally as Disney does


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey dad" said Ally one morning in Sunny Brooke village. "How's the wedding going?" Ally's dad was remarrying. His fiancé had two daughters Ally's age called Kira and Brooke. She had always dreamed about having sibling but she never thought her wish would come true. 'I wonder what they look like' she thought to herself. 'Maybe they'll have blonde hair and green eyes or brown hair and blue eyes. She had no idea but she bet they were pretty, really pretty. She also wondered what there personalities would be. Possibly kind or funny or smart. Perhaps sweet and affectionate. It didn't matter because she knew they would be perfect.

The next day, she was due to hang out with her best friend (and only friend) Trish but when her dad told her that her sisters were coming, she jumped for joy and immediately cancelled, knowing Trish would understand.

Ally spent about two hours trying to decide what to wear on this important occasion. Her mum had died when she was a baby so her dad was never able to work for too long as he had to take care of her so they weren't very rich so she couldn't go with anything posh. She decided to go with a white dress which had a blue shawl round it. She put her hair in a ponytail and dashed outside to wait for the arrival of her sisters.

After about half an hour, they still hadn't arrived yet so Ally's dad told her to come inside but she refused. Just at that moment, two girls (or what could possibly pass as girls) walked down there road. They check a piece of paper and them pointed at Ally's house. They walked up to her and they smelt so bad Ally had to step away. The first girl introduced herself as Kira. She had pink hair with blue highlights and her makeup had been done so you couldn't see her face. She was wearing and orange dress and a purple cardigan. The second girl introduced herself as Brooke. One side of her hair was black and the other was white. Her makeup had been done so she looked like a clown. She was wearing a black and white striped jumpsuite and looked a bit like a prisoner.

"You must be Ally" said Brooke. Ally nodded. "Take are bags" said Kira. The girls handed Ally about a dozen bags. 'Okay' thought Ally 'so maybe they aren't pretty or polite, but, how bad can they be?'


	3. Chapter 3

"Kira, Brooke, the pie is in the parlour. I'm just going to visit my friend, Trish." I pulled my coat on and as soon as I stepped out the door, Brooke shouted, "Oh hun, you don't have time to go out. There's so much we need you to do." "We need you to scrub the dishes, dry our clothes and give us a nice, long foot massage. I threw up in my mouth. I'd heard that some siblings can be not very nice, but I didn't think they're be this mean!

I went down to the basement to do the washing when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and a man handed me three letters then left, without saying a word. One letter was addressed to Brooke, another to Kira and one to me! I took them upstairs and handed them to my sisters. Kira ripped hers open and stared at it. "A party at Austin Moon's house." She squealed "this is a dream come." "Ooh" gasped Brooke "maybe he will ask one of us out?" "Ooh" I said "I have an invite too so we can go together." They turned there heads towards me then laughed in my face. They then snatched my invite and ripped it to shreds. I cried and cried and cried until there was no water left in my body.


	4. Chapter 4

Gowns and Glass Slippers

Chapter 3

Ally POV

"Don't be afraid," said a voice behind me. I spun around to see who was talking. "I'm the magical Dezini," the voice continued. It belonged to a smiling redhead holding a wand who had somehow appeared behind me. "I'm your fairy godmother and here to make your dreams come true."

I laughed mentally. Magic. I didn't believe in magic because if it was real, I wouldn't have such mean sisters. "Fairy godmother?" I half laughed, "I know that's not true for two reasons: One, you're a guy so you would be a father not a mother; two, fairies aren't real."

"Oh really," said Dezini. "Why, can you tell me, do you not believe in fairies?"

"Well, I've been praying to the fairies ever since I was five, saying that I wanted nice sisters to play with. I've got sisters but they definitely aren't nice. I sat down on the stool "I mean look at me," I moaned, "I'm talking to some freckled red-head in a purple suit who says he's my fairy godmother for crying out loud."

"Well, I've been praying to the fairies ever since I was five, saying that I wanted nice sisters to play with. I've got sisters but they definitely aren't nice. I sat down on the stool "I mean look at me," I moaned, "I'm talking to some freckled red-head in a purple suit who says he's my fairy godmother for crying out loud."

"Look," began Dezini, "I may not look like a fairy godmother, but I am, and I'm here to make all of your dreams come true, whether you believe me or not."

"So you keep saying." I mumbled. Dezini didn't seem like he heard me, and continued talking.

"All I need to do so is a pumpkin, two lizards, six white mice and a slice of apple pie." He told me, and I decided to entertain his delusions for a little while.

I fetched all the things he asked for as quickly as I could, anxious to see what he could do. First, he turned the pumpkin into a magnificent gold carriage; then the six mice into fine, white stallions; after the two lizards into a footman and driver and finally asked me to hold the pie.

"What did you need the apple pie for?" I asked Dezini.

"I'm star-ving," he exclaimed as he took the slice out of my hands and shoved half of it in his mouth. "Last but certainly not least," he said while waving his wand in the air, and I felt a wind wash over me. When I look down I saw that my plain white dress had been replaced with a red lace dress that was coated with sparkling diamonds.

"In you get." Ordered Dezini, and the footman helped me into the beautiful carriage. "Now," he began, "the magic will wear off at midnight so you need to make sure you leave before then."

"I will." I shouted back to him as I left after my sisters for the ball, excited for the first time since I had gotten my new sisters.


	5. AN REALLY IMPORTANT!

THIS IS A REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE SO PLEASE READ

okay, so, after reading this story and a review or two, I realised that this story is short with not much detail. This idea was a risk but it has turned out to be quite popular. So... here are my two options:

1- Finish the story and Remake it

2- finish this story and remake it but using a different fairytale

Comment below 1 or 2

For option 2 here are the fairy tales I might use

Sleeping Beauty

Beauty and the Beast

Aladdin

The little mermaid

Snow White

The princess and the frog

The princess and the pea

Rupunzal

If you chose option 2 can u put your favourite fairy tale from the list next to it

Thnx and please vote/comment


	6. Chapter 5

Gowns and Glass Slippers chapter 4

**okay, so, before I start the story I thought that I'd give you the votes so far (hint, keep voting) to the question on the previous chapter:**

**Cinderella**

**Cinderella**

**Cinderella**

**Beauty and the beast**

**Beauty and the beast**

**Aladdin**

**The little mermaid**

**So, yeah, keep , let's go.**

I arrived at the ball in no time due to my magical carriage. When I got there, saying I was breathtaken was like saying World War 2 was like a little disagreement. The palace was enormous, and towered above me as I walked closer. The luxurious building was lit up with thousands of lights and the uniformed guards looked so emotionless you could see your own feelings bouncing off of them. When I arrived I felt all eyes on me. Out of the corner of my eye I even saw Kira and Brooke glaring at me. Wow, did I really look that bad? I wondered. I hadn't gotten a chance to look at myself in a mirror before I left.

Then I noticed a certain someone in a gold waistcoat and red dress pants staring at me. It was Prince Austin. He was even more handsome than I had imagined him to be, not that I imagined him much. He started walking in my direction and I panicked. Was he going to ask me where my invitation was? I couldn't see any another reason why someone like him would come over to a nobody like me. He gave me a smile that made me feel like the world was melting, and I was so in awe that he was talking to me it could have been and I wouldn't have noticed.

He stopped speaking, and for a second I thought my ears were deceiving me because he had just asked me to dance. He held out his hand and I took it, mentally thanking my father that I had recieved dance lessons when I was a little girl. We started dancing the waltz and I must have lost track of time because, before I knew it, the clock was striking twelve.

I panicked and ran for the exit in the middle of the dance, surprising Prince Austin, who had tightened his grip on me over the hours we had spent together. By the time I broke free of him and ran back to the carriage, it was a pumpkin again.

Even more worried, I decided to run, which was when I noticed I was missing a shoe. I didn't have time to go back, so I just kept running, hoping fervently that somehow no one would notice it.


	7. RESULTS AND AN

A/N REALLY IMPORTANT

Hey guys, not a chapter just a really important authors note. Okay so thank you for all your votes and the winner is: a remake of Cinderella. The only problem is, I don't think I will have time for it but, after some thinking about it, I've decided to put it up for adoption so if you want to do the remake just PM me or tell me in the comments section. Also I'd be happy to co-write it. Can someone please adopt it as I don't want to let my thousands of readers down. Yes THOUSANDS OF READERS SO PLEASE ADOPT.

Also the last chapter of Gowns and Glass Slippers will be up soon. I had written it but I accidentally deleted it:(


	8. Chapter 6

Gowns** and glass slippers chapter 5**

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update but I was trying to post on my other story, Loving and Leaving (it's an Austin and Ally story; please check it out if you have any spare time). Don't worry, I'm back to writing this story. So I own nothing; for the final time, let's go:**

Ally's POV

I kept running and didn't look back. I wished that I could say that when I arrived home, I looked half decent. However, I do not lie. I clambered up into the attic. I took off my red ball gown and exchanged it for a grey, tattered dress with a white bedraggled apron. I ran around the house like a headless chicken trying to get as many chores my sisters had left for me done. I was cleaning out the fireplace when two figures who looked like John Papa John had joined the stray kitties walked through the door, arguing. Great.

"What are you staring at?" asked Kira.

"Get back to work," commanded Brooke.

"But first," began Kira,"we have a job for you."

They both led me upstairs to a room I had never really noticed before.

"This is a broom closet," I said.

"Get in," said Brooke. Kira pushed me into the closet and I fell over a bunch of brooms. I got up and heard the click of a lock and the sound of fert going down the stairs. I cried and cried until I was sure I didn't have any tears left.

"Oh I wish there was someone who could get me out of here."

Just then, a figure wearing a purple suit with red hair flashed into my room using a cloud of smoke. It was Dezini.

"I heard you needed some help getting out out of here. Well, lucky for you I always carry my master key."

"That's a wand from Harry Potter."

"Wrong thing. Here it is."

Dezini went over to the door and unlocked. I ran down the stairs when a certain person caught my eye. I decided to listen.

"I told you; the shoe fits so I will marry Prince Austin," said Brooke.

"I'm sorry but," began a girl with dark brown curling hair. She looked Spanish but I wasn't 100% sure.

"No" insisted Brooke, "the rules say that whoever Trush Dela Rosa declares fits this glass slipper will marry prince Austin. Oh."

"So, if there are no other maidens here I should go," said the person who I assumed was Trish.

"Wait! Wait!" I yelled as loud as I could while running down the stairs. "May I try on the shoe?"

"Why of course," said Trish. As she went to bring me the shoe, Kira put her foot out and Trish tripped over it and the shoe smashed on the ground.

"Oh no. Now you can't try it on."

"Oh what have I done."Then Trish started crying.

"Don't cry. Would this help?" I pulled the other glass slipper out of my pocket. Trish slipped it on my foot and obviously it fitted. I was then taken to the palace wear me and Prince Austin were married. I had never been so happy in my entire life.

Maybe it is true. What our story books say. Is every girl a princess? Does every girl get her happily ever after? If it can happen to me, what's to say it won't happen to you too?


End file.
